


The Masterplan

by Kollega



Series: Wonderwall/Masterplan [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunning Plans, Fluff, M/M, Time War (Doctor Who), Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: «В чем главная трудность сказать своему все еще мужу, что ему можно попросить тебя о чем угодно? В том, что он может именно так и поступить».Продолжение АУ «Планета огня»: по просьбе Доктора Мастер заканчивает Войну времени, заваривает Доктору море чая и несколько раз занимается с ним сексом. Все очень мило, и из-за этого Мастер волнуется, не упустил ли чего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Masterplan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187667) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 
  * A translation of [Various short Doctor Who fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673287) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> В оригинальном названии — игра слов, подразумевающая одновременно "План Мастера" и "Генеральный план".

Изначальный план Мастера был исключительно гениальным. Элегантный, совершенно безжалостный, он положил бы конец Войне времени всего за месяц и гарантировал бы ей название, и без того прижившееся среди пессимистов и трусов — Последняя великая война времени. Однако, так как первоначальный план требовал полного уничтожения далеков, от него с сожалением пришлось отказаться. Ханжеская мораль Доктора не позволила бы ему оправдать геноцид, а Мастеру — хотя в этом так стыдно признаться! — ублажить Доктора было куда интереснее, чем устраивать массовую резню.

К счастью, второй план Мастера оказывается почти таким же гениальным, как первый. Пришлось составить его куда быстрее, чем хотелось, но ведь это была просьба Доктора. Доктор, с такой робкой надеждой во взгляде, в конце концов попросил его хоть о чем-то, и — как Мастер часто замечал последнему, — именно Доктор и выступал в качестве его главнейшей мотивации. Придумать то, что ему понравится, оказалось минутным делом.

Для нового плана нужно отследить, где находится Ковчег генезиса. Предполагается, что это тайна, но для Мастера тайны других людей никогда не имели значения. Буквально недавно он являлся частью Матрицы — и для него вся информация в ней смехотворно доступна. Мастер знает, что такое Ковчег и как он работает, и уверен, что видел эту штуку на тюремной планете, Шаде, когда сбегал оттуда.

Разумеется, Шада — тоже чья-то тайна. Триста лет назад самый одаренный среди повелителей времени псионик заблокировал знание о существовании этой планеты для каждого из представителей собственной расы. Спустя неделю Мастер преодолел ментальный блок Салявина. Теперь он отлично помнит, как добраться до Шады и как выбраться оттуда. Сильный ментальный толчок — и Доктор тоже вспоминает планету, сердито хмурясь: или, в первую очередь, из-за того, что его обманули, или что так очевидно обвели вокруг пальца. И Мастер, и Доктор согласны: в текущей ситуации можно перепрограммировать Ковчег.

Как только Ковчег найден, Мастер не сомневается: повелителям времени будет нетрудно прорезать в пространстве синхронные червоточины там, где обнаружится ДНК далека. Через Пустоту Ковчег втянет далеков в свои безграничные глубины, и там они до конца времени смогут делать, что захотят. Первые девять месяцев уйдут на то, чтобы отследить и перепрограммировать Ковчег, а потом — создать червоточины, но к концу девятого месяца вселенная будет полностью свободна от далеков. И без ненужных потерь. Вполне гениально.

— Гениально, — соглашается леди-президент, когда Мастер заканчивает объяснять детали. Ее взгляд обращается к Доктору, который устроился между ними, обхватив длинными пальцами фарфоровую чашку, и выглядит слишком благостным для того, кто сидит между бывшим лучшим другом, бывшим заклятым врагом и все еще супругом, и женщиной, с которой он был счастлив, и за что упомянутый супруг его все еще не простил. Более того, эта женщина теперь командует ими — по крайней мере, формально.

Они ведут военный совет. Втроем совещаются в покоях Романы за круглым белым столом, решая судьбу вселенной за чашкой чая с печеньем. За трансдукционным барьером бушует самая чудовищная война из тех, которые могут вспомнить повелители времени. Печенье в какой-то степени раздражает Мастера своей неуместностью, но Романадворатрелундар — президент и, разумеется, в своем доме может подавать на стол все, что захочет.

— План без сомнения гениален, — продолжает она, подпирая подбородок рукой, — в теории, но тебе не кажется, что это немного опасно?

Мастер собирается заверить ее, что все под контролем, но тут Доктор разражается смехом.

— Немного опасно? Серьезно, Романа, — говорит он, ставя чашку обратно на блюдце, — вероятность, что план Мастера сработает, высока, но его лучше описать фразой «опасен до абсурда», тебе не кажется?

— Без сомнения, ты был прав, когда решил никогда не заниматься политикой, — кисло отвечает Романа. Она вздыхает и складывает руки перед собой. — Прости, Мастер. План отличный, но, как верно отметил Доктор, делать так много дыр опасно до абсурда, учитывая, какой ущерб ткани пространства-времени уже причинила война. Может, есть другой вариант?

— Боюсь, нет, — говорит Мастер, а Доктор в то же время произносит:

— Да, думаю, есть.

— Нет, если не уничтожать далеков, Доктор, — терпеливо отвечает Мастер, — а ты, если я верно понял, против подобного, так что мы разработали…

— Да, твой в высшей степени гениальный план, — говорит Доктор. — Знаю, Мастер, знаю, и мы всегда сможем вернуться к нему позднее, но я хочу предложить несколько изменений, совсем небольших, так что он может стать менее опасным. Может, выслушаешь мои предложения, прежде чем решить, что они излишни?

В чем главная трудность сказать своему все еще мужу, что ему можно попросить тебя о чем угодно? В том, что он может именно так и поступить. Обращаться с просьбой — значит, признавать собственную зависимость и неполноценность, тогда как даровать возможность просить — демонстрировать покровительство и власть. Мастер уверен, что эта теория как всегда логична. Но она предполагает, что есть некоторые вещи, которые унизят их обоих, которые разумный и вежливый человек ни за что не попросит у такого, как Мастер. В частности, век, проведенный в изоляции по просьбе Доктора, оказался почти невыносим, однако Доктор, казалось, вчера в этом раскаялся. Понял, насколько будет лучше жить под контролем Мастера и просил только правильных вещей. Вчера.

Да, вчера Доктор принадлежал ему: разрешил покопаться в механизме своей драгоценной ТАРДИС, помчался заваривать чай, который хранил для Мастера лично, умолял Мастера сделать это, о, да, это, о, Мастер, сделай мне приятно — снова и снова. Как будто вселенная за то, что он два века подряд не убил ни одного из ее обитателей, решила отплатить сторицей.

Но день прошел, и все вернулось на круги своя. Утром Доктор, разбудив его, сонно пробормотал: «Чаю, чаю, пожалуйста, Мастер… Эрл грей и молоко, прошу, спасибо». Власть, обретенная путем приготовления чая, — который, при желании, Доктор мог бы заварить и сам, — в лучшем случае ничтожна. Разумеется, Доктор продемонстрировал благодарность, но скорее за сам чай, а не за снисходительность Мастера.

Сидеть и молчать, пока Доктор портит прекрасный, гениальный план, составленный ему в подарок, было еще менее отрадно — насколько это возможно.

«День обладания в обмен на век порядочной жизни и пребывания в Матрице», — кисло думает Мастер. За это унижение Доктор еще заплатит. Лучше всего — стоя на коленях, чтобы власть Мастера, на худой конец, хотя бы стала заметнее.

— Можно продолжить? — спрашивает Доктор. Мастер машет рукой, словно ему так или иначе все равно, и Доктор улыбается: — Спасибо, Мастер. А теперь, я раздумывал… — продолжает он и кладет руку Мастеру на бедро, успокоительно поглаживая, словно раздраженного кота: движение, до обидного непохожее на попытку потискать. — Раз уж Ковчег генезиса очевидно бесценен, думаю, червоточины понадобятся только для того, чтобы собрать всех далеков в одном месте пространства и времени. Итак, пусть это не настолько эффективно, как первоначальный план, но мы можем достичь приблизительно того же, применив обычную ловушку. Чего сильнее всего хотят далеки? — спросил Доктор и поднял брови так, словно Мастер и Романа были младенцами в яслях, а не полноправными гениями. — Попасть на Галлифрей. Так что… мы разыграем массированное отступление по всей вселенной, заманив далеков обратно к Кастерборусу, и, когда большая их часть окружит Галлифрей, опустим щиты. За несколько микропериодов на нас обрушится весь флот далеков, и тогда мы активируем Ковчег и снова поднимем щиты.

— Не думаешь, что это слегка опасно? — бесстрастно уточняет Мастер.

— Да. Но только для нас.

— Кроме того, мне кажется, «опасно до абсурда» подойдет больше, — замечает Романа. — Стоит ли спрашивать, что произойдет, если Ковчег не сработает, Доктор, или я не хочу этого знать?

— О, мы все очень быстро умрем, — говорит Доктор. Он убирает ладонь с ноги Мастера и, улыбаясь, тянется за ярко-голубым печеньем. — Как думаешь?

— Я не хочу этого знать, — отвечает Романа.

— В подобном финале есть довольно приятная окончательность, — соглашается Мастер и, когда Доктор убирает руку подальше, ныряет своей в ближайший из его карманов. Это — определенно попытка потискать, и, когда внутренний шов кармана трется о тело, Доктор давится печеньем. Грубое, не джентльменское движение: в этом воплощении Мастер ни за что не прибег бы к такому, не спровоцируй его Доктор. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений.

— Мы или победим, или все проиграем, — продолжает он, с весельем наблюдая, как Доктор сверлит глазами Роману, а та сидит слишком близко: если он попытается сбежать, она поймет почему. — В буквальном смысле все или ничего.

Доктор одаривает Мастера болезненной улыбкой.

— Великолепная альтернатива, правда?

— О, действительно, — соглашается Мастер. Ему столь же приятно слышать в ответ собственную фразу, как и чувствовать под пальцами крепнущий член Доктора. — Идеально для истории Галлифрея, с учетом, что кто-то останется в живых и запишет ее, не считая уж тех, кто сможет ее прочесть. Разумеется, то же относится и к моему плану, который, к тому же, одновременно и элегантен, и более эффективен. Как бы то ни было, мой дорогой Доктор, я согласен, — продолжает он, убирая руку, потому что дыхание Доктора становится заметно неровным, а цель этого упражнения — причинить неудобство и смутить, а не устроить публичную непристойность. — Твой план намного безопаснее — для вселенной. — Он дружески похлопывает Доктора по ноге и оборачивается к Романе: — Мадам президент, как думаете?

— Хотите знать, что я думаю? — с очевидным удивлением спрашивает Романа. — Учитывая, сколько внимания вы мне уделили, я решила, что сижу здесь просто для красоты. И чтобы угостить печеньем.

— Это не так, Романа, — возражает Доктор все еще напряженным голосом. — Ты знаешь, что я ценю твое мнение очень, очень высоко.

— А без печенья можно было бы обойтись, — добавляет Мастер с отвлеченной улыбкой.

— Благодарю, джентльмены, — говорит Романа и сама дергает губами в улыбке, — но предполагаю, что если не дам разрешение на ваш безумный план, вы все равно его претворите в жизнь. Нет, Доктор, — перебивает она его попытку возразить, — прошу, не трать время на споры. Ты знаешь, что так и будет, и что без ресурсов Галлифрея твой план сработает с еще меньшей вероятностью. Нельзя оставить все как есть, думать об альтернативе предложенному вами плану я не могу, так что вот вам мое разрешение. Когда вы отправляетесь?

— Немедленно, — говорит Доктор, — раз уж у меня есть разрешение, мадам президент.

Романа кивает.

— Конечно. И, полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я передала остатки нашего флота в, скажем так, слишком уж умелые руки Мастера?

— Очень хорошо. Да, хочу, — довольно отзывается Доктор, в то время как Мастер спрашивает:

— Прошу прощения?

Доктор мрачнеет.

— О. Я полагал… извини, Мастер, я знаю, что мы вместе собирались на Шаду, но это касалось твоего плана. Чтобы сработал мой, нужно, чтобы кто-то задержался здесь и убедил далеков, что мы проигрываем войну — но так, чтобы мы не проиграли.

— Понимаю, — холодно произносит Мастер. — И ты уверен, что лучше меня никто не подходит на роль проигравшего.

— Нет, Мастер! — ожесточенно отвечает Доктор. — Очевидно, я уверен, что никто лучше тебя не сохранит Галлифрей до тех пор, пока я не вернусь. Я вполне способен и сам обнаружить и перепрограммировать Ковчег. А вот армией командовать не способен, особенно в таких обстоятельствах.

— Зато способны другие! — говорит Мастер, окидывая его свирепым взглядом, хотя и отдает должное приятному комплименту. — Пусть в других случаях я и предполагал подобное, но на Галлифрее все-таки есть генералы, которые хоть немного компетентны!

— Ну, у них неплохо получается, — говорит Романа, бездумно помешивая чай печеньем, — но такой опыт для них в новинку. Для того, чтобы устроить подобный двойной блеф, к несчастью, требуется кое-кто… — Она замолкает, по-видимому, подыскивая подходящее и менее обидное прилагательное, потом пожимает плечами. — Другой.

— Им должен быть ты, Мастер, — добавляет Доктор. — Прости. Знаю, что ты не хочешь, и не просил бы, но других вариантов нет. Прошу, сделай это для меня.

Мастер кивает, потому что ничего другого не остается. По крайней мере, это просьба, сохраняющая достоинство.

— Спасибо! — Доктор торопливо целует его в щеку, прямо над бородой, и оборачивается к Романе. — Итак, поиски Ковчега могут занять довольно много времени и, как только я его найду, придется удостовериться, работает ли он, что потребует еще больше времени. Судя по всему, тестировать удобнее всего на Шаде, раз уж только мы втроем о ней знаем. Еще Салявин, но вряд ли он вернется. К несчастью, поэтому со мной не выйдет связаться, пока я не вернусь на Галлифрей.

— Все лучше и лучше, — сардонически замечает Мастер.

— Согласна, не идеально, — говорит ему Романа, — зато выполнимо, в случае, если мы установим дату возвращения Доктора, и в случае, если ты, Доктор, этой даты придержишься. Пусть будет три месяца, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, когда ты вернешься со своим чудом. Мы не станем опускать щиты, пока ты не установишь контакт заново. Звучит нормально?

— Отлично, — отвечает Доктор и встает, раз уж все решено. — Спасибо вам.

Отвратительно — на его кремовых брюках ни следа эрекции. Никакой неловкости, ничего не заметно.

Романа поднимается следом, и Мастер — хотя и не желает, чтобы его снова видели плетущимся хвостом за Доктором, — тоже.

— Ну, увидимся через три месяца, — говорит Доктор, останавливаясь сразу за дверью. Потом делает шаг вперед, но тут же оборачивается. — Если, конечно, Салявин не промоет мне мозги, и в этом случае, надеюсь, вы простите мою медлительность.

Мастер лениво опирается на простенок.

— Прошу, передавай этому опасному психопату привет.

— И будь все-таки осторожнее, Доктор, — добавляет Романа. Доктор быстро приобнимает ее и обещает вести себя хорошо.

Поцелуй, предназначающийся Мастеру, такой же быстрый: ладонь у щеки, легкое прикосновение сомкнутых губ. Полон раскаяния, думает Мастер, смущен, по крайней мере, должен быть. Что-то вроде неловкого извинения, а заодно и признания — что-то более личное после такой просьбы будет неуместным, и это точно правда. Жаль! Извинение более длительное было бы куда предпочтительнее, а заодно и признание, что Доктор хочет остаться с ним после столь мимолетного воссоединения.

Возможно, за три месяца что-то пойдет не так — и все. Один день в обмен на век порядочной жизни и пребывания в Матрице. Один! Мастеру хочется схватить беспечного, безрассудного супруга в охапку и целовать, пока артронная энергия не затрещит, и придется разжимать объятия, пока один из них не начал регенерировать из-за недостатка кислорода. Но Доктор так жаждет уйти, не стоит за него цепляться — на кону все сущее, прости, Мастер, может, в другой раз, — так что их последний поцелуй может оказаться легким, бесстрастным и очень, очень коротким.

Доктор отстраняется, улыбаясь с едва заметным сожалением, и без лишних преамбул шагает по коридору в сторону ангара.

— Три месяца, запомни! — кричит ему вслед Романа. — Если что-то пойдет не так — немедленно свяжись с цитаделью!

Обернувшись, Доктор с веселой признательностью машет рукой и идет дальше. Мастер и президент стоят бок о бок, глядя, как он уходит.

— Я и правда его ненавижу, — предлагает Мастер тему беседы.

— А! Должно быть, именно поэтому ты и ласкал его под столом, пока мы вели совет.

Мастер весело глядит на нее искоса: Романа не выказывает ни злости, ни отвращения. На самом деле она ухмыляется.

— Он отлично понимает, что это не награда, а наказание. — Мастер поднимает голову как раз вовремя: Доктор сворачивает за угол и исчезает из виду. — Наша… чуждая условностям любовь.

— Поскольку ты его ненавидишь.

— Именно так, моя дорогая, — говорит Мастер. — Ненавижу, и это все усложняет. — Он понимает, что скорбно разглядывает пустой коридор слишком долго, чтобы президент этого не заметила, с улыбкой поворачивается к ней и предлагает руку. — Может, сообщим войскам хорошую новость?

— О том, что ты стал их новым предводителем, или о том, что им придется выдержать три месяца тяжелой обороны? — уточняет Романа, беря его под локоть.

— О, не сомневаюсь, обе их порадуют, — говорит Мастер по пути к казармам, — так что будет непростительным эгоизмом скрывать от них такую драгоценность. Главное, сказать им, чья это идея, чтобы уивилов доставили по нужному адресу.

Романа смеется.

— Мастер, — говорит она, — думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы.

***

Повелители времени вовсе не рады известию, что командовать ими будет бывший ренегат, который до сих пор воевал только в ангаре. Трех месяцев работы с Мастером более чем достаточно, чтобы безжалостно сокрушить любое сопротивление его власти — в одном из случаев, вполне буквально. Новое воплощение несчастного гораздо более любезно и обещает ничего не рассказывать Доктору, что, как убеждает его Мастер, является мудрым решением.

Он немедленно отзывает все ТАРДИС с поля боя. В последнее время они скорее были помехой, чем помогали. Психические разрушения, причиненные войной, вызвали хаос в контрольной матрице, и на прошлой неделе три ТАРДИС пришлось заставить самоуничтожиться — они материализовались в самом сердце крусибла далеков вместо Кардиффа на Земле, где должны были подзарядиться. Просто безумие, что их не отозвали раньше, но — так полагает Мастер, — после такого шага к полному поражению моральный дух рухнул бы на астрономические величины. К счастью, поражение — их текущая цель, так что никто особенно не возражает. Вскоре все корабли становятся в ангар, и единственной рабочей ТАРДИС остается синяя полицейская будка Доктора. Целыми днями Мастер пытается не думать, как легко далекам будет его обнаружить, стоит только догадаться, как.

Все бывшие пилоты ТАРДИС с малейшими способностями мыслить самостоятельно имеют возможность летать на двухместных звездных истребителях — командир вбивает это им в голову и отправляет обратно, желая отвлечь внимание. Остальных оснащают манипуляторами воронки, изъятыми из детских садов и музеев. Мастер дает им особые инструкции — каких битв избежать, а какие дать выиграть далекам. Он сдает Аркадию даже до того, как завершилась эвакуация.

Это самое непопулярное из того, что сделал Мастер — если не считать появления сонтаранцев. Они с самого начала требовали позволения вступить в войну, и все, что приходится сделать Мастеру ради их поддержки — это пообещать хорошую драку.

В первое же возвращение на Галлифрей после того, как сферические корабли появляются на небе, Романа припирает Мастера к стенке возле его покоев и требует объяснений, как именно он планирует избавиться от них после окончания войны.

Улыбаясь, Мастер мягко отвечает:

— Все под контролем. Насчет того, как именно, боюсь, дорогая, тебе придется довериться мне.

— Тебе доверяет Доктор, — настаивает Романа, пока Мастер пятится к себе в комнату. — Иногда ты мне нравишься, но довериться тебе? Надо быть сумасшедшей.

— Истинная правда, — соглашается Мастер и закрывает перед ней дверь.

Несколько сражений они выигрывают — в основном благодаря легионам сонтаранцев, — но проигрывают куда больше. Когда три месяца практически на исходе, галлифрейские войска отозваны в их родное созвездие, Кастерборус, и сражаются среди родных солнц в проигрышной битве.

Когда до возвращения Доктора остается неделя, Мастер отправляет ТАРДИС обратно на поле брани. В первый же день две из них таранят друг друга, но остальные остаются в строю. Используют их исключительно как дымовую завесу для сонтаранцев — не стоит рисковать чем-то более сложным. Все должно выглядеть последней отчаянной схваткой: ежедневно прибывает все больше и больше далеков, тесня войска к Галлифрею — и вблизи обман станет еще заметнее.

В день обещанного появления Доктора Мастер впервые с тех пор, как повелители времени вернули его с Бетельгейзе Пять, возвращается к себе в ТАРДИС. Поначалу она едва узнает его: пока Мастер отпирает дверь, ее внешний облик меняется с колонны на плинт, с плинта на арку. Но как только ТАРДИС решает остаться колонной, и как только ее уговаривают взлететь и выйти на орбиту, Мастер ощущает знакомое присутствие в своем разуме. Он поглаживает темную консоль, а та ровно гудит, почти мурлычет под пальцами.

На орбите Мастер понимает, что сейчас можно безопасно сбежать. Это будет легко и, без сомнения, разумно. Как только они поймут, что он больше для них непригоден, выйдет уклониться и от галлифрейского осуждения и, что даже лучше, от куда более удушливых восхвалений. Хватит и дня, чтобы они поняли, что Мастера нет ни среди пропавших без вести, ни среди мертвых. Но к тому моменту он окажется вдали от этого тоскливого уголка вселенной и от «исправительного» влияния Доктора. ТАРДИС, чувствуя знакомое настроение, выводит данные нескольких планет, подходящих для захвата: война разрушила их защиту, население перепугано, минеральные ресурсы все еще богаты.

Мастер хихикает и дематериализуется; материализуется за милю оттуда. Группа далеков, угрожающе надвигавшаяся на него, разворачивается и снова его преследует — глаза ритмично поблескивают. ТАРДИС предполагает, что ему больше понравятся Курхан или Лимас Четыре, если первая группа планет не подойдет, и Мастер с любовью улыбается.

— Благодарю, но нет, — говорит он и вздыхает, когда индикаторы консоли начинают злобно мигать. — Да, дорогая, мне тоже жаль.

Сигнала он не слышит, но неожиданно щиты, окружающие Галлифрей, мерцают и гаснут. Небо на внешних дисплеях заполоняют далеки, сотни батальонов роем мчатся к очевидно беззащитной планете: забыты и ТАРДИС, и сонтаранские истребители. Прежде чем флот разворачивается, Мастеру хватает времени посмеяться над глупостью и доверчивостью генетически модифицированной «высшей расы». Вопя от гнева и удивления, десять миллиардов далеков против воли летят обратно — в маленький бронзовый тюремный корабль, притороченный к безобидной на вид синей будке.

Мастер пускает ТАРДИС в дрейф, тянет рукоятку, отпирающую дверь и подходит ближе. Вид бесчисленного множества далеков, в бешенстве пытающихся вырваться из неумолимого потока, тянущего их внутрь, не настолько забавен, как представлялось. Странно, но ситуация кажется мрачной, серьезной — каковой она и является. Мастер смотрит, как подходит к концу Последняя великая война времени. Потом… конец.

Как только последние далеки покидают атмосферу Галлифрея, трансдукционный барьер торжественно возвращается на место, вспыхивает оранжевым и гаснет. Мастер глядит на ТАРДИС Доктора и видит его самого — тот, усмехаясь, смотрит на него из дверей.

Со снисходительной улыбкой Мастер трижды хлопает в ладоши. Доктор, смеясь, отвешивает короткий поклон. Потом поднимает брови и мотает головой, указывая вглубь ТАРДИС, а Мастер, кивнув, отступает. Подойдя к собственной консоли, он закрывает дверь и устанавливает координаты на ангар цитадели.

Сейчас ТАРДИС отзывается на его команды заметно быстрее. После исчезновения такого множества далеков раны во времени уже начинают затягиваться. Мастера больно колет сожаление по поводу уже принятого решения — потому что временной ротор замирает, огни перестают мигать, а ТАРДИС приземляется на Галлифрей. Он вводит в главный компьютер несколько последних команд, запечатывает все важные двери и стирает данные из Матрицы. И выходит, не оглядываясь.

В ангаре полно народу. В целом повелители времени не питают слабость к лишенным достоинства празднованиям, но, когда Мастер выходит из ТАРДИС и дверь за ним с щелчком захлопывается, все заполоняет гул разговоров. Несколько важных канцлеров — включая саму леди-президента, — так рады, что даже забыли натянуть ради такого случая церемониальные мантии. Возможно, это все, чего стоит ожидать. Те, кто поближе, разражаются вежливыми аплодисментами.

Потом открывается дверь синей полицейской будки, Романа пронзительно кричит: «Ты сделал это!» и мчится к Доктору, а тот ловит ее и кружит в объятиях, хохоча как ненормальный.

— Именно! Война окончена! — выкрикивает он и целует Роману: краткий миг импульсивной радости и платонической привязанности, и все же из-за этого Мастер сверлит их сердитым взглядом. Доктор разжимает объятия и примерно в той же манере хватает ошарашенного Деймона, удостаивая кратким, веселым поцелуем. Мастер уделяет минутку, чтобы с удовольствием вызвать в памяти старые добрые дни, когда Доктор никого не трогал, чтобы его притворная асексуальная растерянность не дала трещину — и тогда очередь доходит до него.

Без сомнения, этот поцелуй должен был походить на предыдущие. Доктор сжимает лицо Мастера в ладонях и притягивает ближе, но, прежде чем он упорхнет прочь — приставать к Драксу или кому-то еще, — Мастер обнимает его за талию и запускает язык в рот. Он не сделал этого до отъезда Доктора, и это было ошибкой. Совершенно ясно: три месяца — слишком долгий срок для памяти золотой рыбки. Доктор позабыл, кому всем обязан.

Внезапное заявление прав на свой рот смущает Доктора очень ненадолго — он тут же отвечает, и очень хорошо. Стонет, прижимаясь теснее. От него пахнет потом, маслом и металлом: резко, но вполне приятно, тем более что Доктор и сам, телесно здесь. Без сомнения, тот факт, что вокруг них собрался почти весь Совет, временно вылетел у Доктора из головы. С другой стороны, сам Мастер находит подобное восхитительным — в особенности, то, что Доктор не обращает на Совет внимания. От прикосновений член наливается кровью — а будет ли Доктор на самом деле против, если его раздеть и трахнуть посреди ангара? — но тут Романа издает особенно громкий кашель, и Доктор отстраняется, но не отходит прочь. И ухмыляется.

— Салявин передавал привет, — говорит он, словно кашель напомнил ему о долге, а не о титулованных зрителях вокруг, и жизнерадостно кивает. Мастер поднимает брови. — Боюсь, он настаивает, чтобы мы заглянули на чай при малейшем удобном случае, так что, надеюсь, ты не против…

Романа снова кашляет, и на этот раз Доктор застенчиво оборачивается к ней.

— О, привет, Романа.

На случай, если у Доктора появится желание поделиться своим энтузиазмом по поводу окончания войны с кем-либо еще, Мастер крепко сжимает его талию.

Леди-президент одаривает их веселой улыбкой и говорит:

— Теперь, когда все закончилось, стоит подумать, как избавиться от сонтаранцев.

Доктор смеется, его тело вздрагивает от смеха.

— Ну конечно! Я был уверен, что узнал корабли. Вы привлекли сонтаранцев, какая гениальная мысль!

— Разве что грамотная, — довольный, отвечает Мастер. И тут же добавляет, когда Романа открывает рот, чтобы возразить: — Что насчет их отправки восвояси, я обещал, что позабочусь об этом, и действительно сделал это.

— Как? — требовательно спрашивает Романа. — Если ты пообещал им половину планеты, или доступ в Матрицу…

— Нет, — отвечает Мастер и скалится в улыбке. — Я просто вежливо попросил их уйти, как только все закончится; разумеется, мы обговорили это условие задолго до их прибытия. Сонтаранцы — благородная раса, так что не сомневаюсь: в следующий раз, взглянув на небо, вы их там не увидите.

— Ты вежливо попросил их, — с недоверием повторяет канцлер Флавия, стоящая слева от Романы.

— Очень вежливо, — ухмыльнувшись, поправляет ее Мастер.

По-видимому, Флавия вот-вот разразится долгой тирадой, а несколько других повелителей времени, казалось, снова обретают дар речи. К счастью, их тут же перебивает Романа, которая поспешно произносит:

— Отлично! Ну, я рада, что дипломатия оказалась настолько эффективной, Мастер. Раньше мне не так везло с сонтаранцами. — Она улыбается, на миг проявляя снисходительность, и Мастер наклоняет голову. — Позже поговорим, как тебе это удалось, но сейчас, думаю, всем нам стоит пойти и освежиться перед вечерней церемонией.

— Церемонией? Вечером? — осведомляется Доктор. — Какой церемонией? Никто не говорил ни о какой церемонии.

— Должно быть, я забыла упомянуть, — сказала Романа беззаботным тоном, намекавшим, что случай не совсем тот. — Да, Доктор, вечером состоится церемония, прославляющая мужество и хитроумие галлифрейского народа. — Мастер подавляет смешок, и Романа окидывает его тяжелым взглядом, но все равно продолжает: — Я расширила пределы Большого Зала, так что в него поместятся все желающие, и вы оба тоже, так что даже не думайте увильнуть. Я хочу, чтобы вы были там, в мантиях, готовые вызывать ажиотаж. В конце концов, это все в вашу честь.

— Конечно, конечно, — быстро говорит Доктор, — очень мило с твоей стороны, Романа, но ты, должно быть, запланировала ее много недель назад. Интересно, что бы ты делала, если бы все провалилось?

Романа изящно пожимает плечами.

— Полагаю, ее можно было бы превратить в службу памяти, если бы Галлифрей уцелел, а если бы случилось более вероятное и планета погибла, то и жаловаться было бы некому. Церемония пройдет в семь…

Она замолкает, потому что ТАРДИС Мастера дематериализуется у того за спиной. Мастер не оборачивается посмотреть, не глядит на Доктора. До боли знакомый звук нарастает, стихает и замолкает, но Мастер, улыбаясь, не сводит в Романы глаз, а та вздыхает.

— Стоит ли спрашивать, Мастер, куда направляется твоя ТАРДИС?

— Боюсь, что нет, дорогая, — отвечает Мастер. Опустив голову, он усмехается под нос. — К несчастью, моя ТАРДИС — устройство весьма независимое, с жаждой познания вселенной, и я редко позволяю ей это. — Он оглядывается. — Понятия не имею, куда направляется ТАРДИС, но жду, что она вернется через неделю, вся в красном песке и пахнущая энергией. Итак, это все? Мадам президент? Канцлеры?

— Да, вы свободны, — устало произносит Романа, и, когда Мастер уверенно тянет Доктора к выходу, спрашивает: — Будете на церемонии?

— Конечно, — отвечает Доктор.

— Нет! — говорит Мастер.

— Доктор!

— Я поговорю с ним, — обещает тот.

Покинув ангар, Мастер отпускает Доктора, отчасти ожидая, что тот направится в сторону собственных покоев. К счастью, эта мысль ускользает от Доктора, и он бок о бок с Мастером шагает к его комнатам, болтает, не ожидая ответов, и, видимо, без всякой цели. Вместо того, чтобы поведать о последних похождениях на Шаде, он рассказывает о том, как отправился в Испанию со своим прошлым воплощением. Или, скорее, как он отправился в Испанию со своим будущим воплощением, или, что еще правильнее, как два его воплощения отправились в Испанию, или, если речь о его втором воплощении, которое отправили в Испанию сонтаранцы. До крайности сложно, как обычно в подобных случаях, но было приятно снова повидаться с Джейми.

Между прочим, Мастер изучал двойные воспоминания Доктора в Матрице, так что знает, что Доктор со своим бессвязным лепетом бродит вокруг да около одного конкретного вопроса. Пока Доктор на самом деле не задал этот вопрос, Мастер решает, что имеет полное право не отвечать на него.

Пусть голос Доктора создает приятный аккомпанемент к их прогулке — примерно за тем же некоторые формы жизни любят, чтобы в ушах играла музыка, — но Мастер не слушает, что именно тот говорит, пока Доктор не произносит:

— А теперь, кажется, кое-кто дал сонтаранцам ключ к путешествиям во времени — после всех моих попыток помешать им. Этот кое-кто знал, что другого способа нет, и сделал что-то весьма умное. Рискованное, даже, можно сказать, недальновидное, но очень умное. Разумеется, принимая во внимание, что это сработает. Но ты уверен, что сонтаранцы сдержат слово?

— Боюсь, не понимаю, о чем ты, — отвечает Мастер, не глядя на него. Они сейчас в нужном коридоре — вопрос и ответ на него, вероятно, появятся прямо на пороге: у Доктора великолепное чувство времени — в драматическом смысле.

— Нет, конечно, — говорит Доктор. — Прости, я устал. Глупый Доктор, болтающий о том, о сем. Но если ты… о, не знаю, дал сонтаранским легионам свою ТАРДИС в качестве взятки, чтобы те покинули Галлифрей, как думаешь, как долго бы она у них пробыла? Раньше ты говорил про неделю. Думаешь, ты бы дал им ее на неделю? Или… навсегда?

— В этом полностью гипотетическом сценарии… — начинает Мастер. Он останавливается в дверях своих покоев, касается ладонью панели замка и ждет, пока тот подтвердит био-данные.

— В этом полностью гипотетическом сценарии?.. — требовательно спрашивает Доктор.

— Да, я вполне мог предложить им ее на неделю, — говорит Мастер, когда дверь, открываясь, скользит в сторону. — Я мог бы даже запрограммировать ТАРДИС выдать в конце недели некую долю информации, если их ученые не сумеют сделать этого сами, — продолжает он. Свет услужливо вспыхивает, и Мастер заходит в гостиную, ведя Доктора за собой. — Если сонтаранцам покажется, что обмен неравноценен, возможно, они вернутся, невзирая на нашу… гипотетическую сделку. В действительности же информация, которую они смогут добыть из ТАРДИС, плотно займет их на следующую сотню лет, а вслед за этим они поймут, что без доступа к Оку гармонии у них нет даже предполагаемого топлива. При таких обстоятельствах, полагаю, они полностью забросят проект.

Улыбаясь, Доктор качает головой, проводит ладонью по спине Мастера и заходит в комнату.

— Я же говорил, именно ты подходишь для этой работы. — Он разглядывает предметы на каминной полке: большие четырехмерные часы ормолу, металлическое растение — загонию, — на которой как раз распускаются бронзовые цветочки, отражающиеся в часах и обогащающие их позолоту своим блеском. — Разумеется, говоря гипотетически.

Мастер позволяет ему изучить помещение, хотя хотел бы, чтобы все проходило иначе: своим поцелуем в ангаре Доктор заработал себе малую толику милосердия. Он устраивается за пианино, без особого интереса подбирая мелодию, которую правильнее было бы играть на небесной арфе, а Доктор тем временем кружит по комнате, словно потенциальный покупатель по магазину, разглядывая темно-кремовые стены, темно-коричневую мебель и темно-винные покрывала на постели. Постельное белье новое, чистое, гладко-хрустящее. Мастер сменил его с утра в предвкушении, что Доктор вернется.

— Что ж, мне нравится, как ты обустроил это место, — говорит Доктор, садясь рядом на длинный табурет у пианино.

— С прошлого твоего визита все осталось прежним, — отмечает Мастер, когда Доктор начинает наигрывать простую человеческую мелодию «Сердце и душа» — одной рукой и на самой высокой октаве.

— Я заметил, — отвечает Доктор, ухмыляясь в ответ на кислый взгляд Мастера. В конце концов, это его пианино, осталось с тех пор, как они жили вместе. Мог бы по крайней мере притвориться, что умеет на нем играть. — Здесь все так же полным-полно моих фотографий?

— Нет.

— Тогда фото моих прошлых воплощений?

А вот они есть. На самом деле, на пианино стоит голо-фото девяностолетнего Доктора, так что, вместо того, чтобы отрицать это утверждение, Мастер, оставив несогласованный полудуэт, целует Доктора, пока тот еще чего-нибудь не прокомментировал. Доктор умудряется издать последние стихающие аккорды — самозабвенно! — но потом обнимает Мастера за шею и притягивает ближе. Мастер тем временем пытается расстегнуть на нем жилетку так, чтобы Доктор не заметил, но четвертая снизу пуговица застряет, и рывок, необходимый, чтобы ее освободить, в любом случае привлечет внимание. Мастер отстраняется. — Как бы ни было приятно, Доктор, может, переберемся в другое место?

— Стоило бы, — соглашается Доктор, не двигаясь с места. — Боюсь, мне отчаянно необходим душ.

Мастер потирает лицо. Преступно не воспользоваться новыми простынями, но для этого еще будет время.

— Отличная мысль! Не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Не против, но это будет просто душ, Мастер, — говорит Доктор, — так что, наверное, ты предпочтешь остаться. — Он отодвигается, делая серьезное лицо. — Я выдохся, бедные старые кости еле шевелятся. Может, займемся любовью на этой милой кровати — после того, как я вымоюсь? — Доктор улыбается. — Если ты выпустишь меня из виду на пару микропериодов, я не сбегу. Просто хочу вымыться и тогда вернусь, обещаю.

— Мой дорогой Доктор, — сурово отвечает Мастер, как будто мысль о Докторе — его ногах, обвившихся вокруг талии, голове, прислонившейся к стене душевой кабинки, — так и не возникла у него. — Ты говоришь так, словно я не в силах управлять собой, и это, боюсь, я нахожу в текущих обстоятельствах довольно обидным.

Подняв брови, Доктор указывает взглядом на полурасстегнутую жилетку.

Мастер вздыхает.

— Это смешно. Обещаю не совращать тебя в душе, если только ты не попросишь. Я всего лишь хочу воспользоваться своей ванной, и, раз уж я видел тебя голым пару раз за те века, пока мы были женаты, полагаю, ты не станешь возражать против моей попытки сэкономить время. А теперь, может, встанешь?

— Прости, прости, — говорит Доктор, кивая, и примирительно целует его, — конечно. — Он встает, развязывая шейный платок. — Полагаю, полотенца у тебя есть?

— Да, Доктор. В ванной, — с легкой снисходительностью отвечает Мастер.

— Чудесно.

Доктор беспечно раздевается, оставляя за собой разрозненный след из роскошной ткани. Мастер подбирает за ним одежду и складывает на стул, почти не задумываясь, поглаживает сюртук — вернее, комок зеленого бархата, в который тот превратился. Потом и сам раздевается, складывая свою одежду туда же, пока в соседней комнате раздается шум воды.

Заходя в заполненную паром кабинку, Мастер понимает, что будет весьма затруднительно пытаться целомудренно принять душ при таком избытке сексуальной неудовлетворенности: его член уже наполовину поднялся, а Доктор, мокрый и голый, так близко. Но Мастер гонит прочь эту трусливую мысль.

Душевая кабинка достаточно велика, чтобы им не приходилось касаться друг друга, но достаточно тесна, чтобы даже на самом большом расстоянии Мастеру было бы достаточно лишь протянуть руку, чтобы прижать Доктора к себе. Он сдерживается — от прикосновений, даже от прямых взглядов на Доктора, когда тот стоит к нему лицом, но когда Доктор отворачивается за шампунем, стоящим на полке у дальней стены, Мастер позволяет себе бросить долгий взгляд на его спину.

Если верить Матрице, Доктор провел в этом теле уже век, и, хотя до сих пор выглядит молодо, его кожа испещрена шрамами — следами сотни лет беспечности и, если Мастер не ошибается, как минимум дюжины раз, проведенных в руках опытных палачей — и не его собственных. Вода льется по плечам Доктора, собираясь и стекая по глубокой ложбинке позвоночника и четырем более мелким — длинным бледным следам лазерных ожогов. Мастеру хотелось бы слизать их начисто, пробежать языком по старым шрамам, скрытым обычно под чистой, нетронутой одеждой, шрамам, с которыми он едва успел познакомиться, прежде чем Доктор ускользнул у него из рук. Мастер не делает этого, но его взгляд непроизвольно стекает вслед за водой ко впадине между ягодиц Доктора, которые, в отличие от спины, идеальны и нетронуты. Теперь член, пульсируя, поднимается на всю длину. Вода, текущая по нему, до неприятного горячая, а Доктор слишком близко, чтобы не касаться его. Стремясь сдержать слово, Мастер глядит ниже. Над левым бедром виднеется большой, воспаленный синяк, и Мастер тянет к нему руку — просто чтобы коснуться хоть какой-то из частей тела Доктора, которая не молит о сексе. В ответ Доктор испускает легкий свистящий вдох, неуловимо похожий на звук, который издает, когда в него входят, и Мастер тут же убирает руку.

— Понимаешь, почему я предложил постель?.. — начинает Доктор с усталым смешком.

— В самом деле, — коротко отвечает Мастер. — Буду снаружи. Мойся, сколько захочешь, не торопись.

Он выходит из кабинки и возвращается в спальню. Там Мастер делает несколько прерывистых вдохов, пытаясь заглушить звук падающей воды, который все еще доносится из ванной — он вызывает неутешительные образы Доктора, стоящего под ней. Они бы отлично поладили, если бы Доктор ограничился теми желаниями, которые не входят в противоречие с желаниями Мастера! Он невыносим.

Холодный воздух высушивает кожу. Мастер неуклюже мерит шагами комнату и пытается не обращать внимания на возбуждение, на растущее желание вернуться в душ и взять Доктора силой — невзирая на его вялые протесты, — если тот вскоре не появится. К счастью, шум воды стихает до того, как его терпение лопается. У Мастера хватает времени, чтобы лечь в постель и принять позу расслабленного безразличия, пока Доктор не появляется, вытирая волосы одним из ярких человеческих полотенец, которое Мастер завел специально для него.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Мастер, не без удовлетворения отмечая, что член Доктора возбужден и напряжен не меньше, чем его собственный.

Доктор бросает полотенце влажной кучей на пол и говорит:

— М-м-м. Намного, Мастер, благодарю. А теперь, — продолжает он, забираясь в кровать и подбираясь к Мастеру, — на чем мы остановились, прежде чем я устроил дурацкую шумиху вокруг гигиены?

— Насколько помню, меня здесь не было, — замечает Мастер. Тело Доктора такое скользкое, пальцы легко и плавно движутся по шрифту Брайля шрамов и обратно к влажным волосам. — Уверен, для начала на нас было на порядок больше одежды.

Доктор улыбается.

— Хочешь, чтобы я оделся?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Доктор и послушно ловит губы Мастера в поцелуе. Язык любопытно и почти жадно скользит внутрь, а сам Доктор медленно трется о Мастера, прижимаясь бедрами — и оба негромко стонут друг другу в рот. Идеально. Хотя Доктор слишком быстро останавливается.

— Как думаешь, чем мы занимаемся? — требовательно спрашивает Мастер, пытаясь сесть, но Доктор опускается ниже.

— За последние три месяца ты так много для меня сделал, — бормочет он, покрывая грудь Мастера невесомыми поцелуями. Влажные кудри оставляют на коже прохладные следы. — А теперь я вознаграждаю тебя, — говорит он и медленно обводит языком пупок Мастера, глядя на него с улыбкой. — Тебе нравится?

О, Мастеру ничего не понравилось бы больше — теоретически. Идея поставить Доктора на колени и трахнуть в рот, пока тот будет впиваться руками в задницу Мастера, преследовала его все десять лет починки сломанных тостеров и телепортов. Но сейчас Доктор лениво и чувственно нависает над ним, прямо над членом — и явно не предлагает воспользоваться собой подобным образом. Напротив, Доктор предлагает превратить его своим умелым ртом в дрожащую, стонущую развалину. Мастер попробует ворваться в него, попробует контролировать этот обмен, но Доктор лишь посмеется и будет крепко держать. Изысканная, кажущаяся бесконечной пытка, и Мастеру позволят получить разрядку, лишь когда Доктор будет готов, а тот, пока Мастер кончает, бормоча его имя, будет с ухмылкой сжимать губами член. Когда получалось, сам Мастер именно так и поступал, и невыносимо думать, что теперь они поменялись местами.

Так или иначе, его член вздрагивает, привлекая после бесконечной задержки внимание Доктора, а тот, кажется, воспринимает это — и еще колебания Мастера — как поощрение. Он улыбается и целует головку, скользнув языком в устье.

Чувствуя, как ускользает контроль, Мастер выпускает из рук скомканную простыню, вцепляется в волосы Доктора и оттягивает его, пока он не зашел слишком далеко.

— Прости, — говорит Доктор, — я думал…

— А я, мой дорогой Доктор, думал, что ты выдохся, — напоминает ему Мастер.

— М-м-м. Ну, душ меня весьма взбодрил, — отвечает, лениво улыбаясь, Доктор и снова целует его. — А теперь я хотел бы выразить свою признательность. На самом деле, — бормочет он прямо Мастеру в губы, — если быть предельно честным, я хотел бы, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, но если ты против…

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Мастер. — Может, в другой раз, но не теперь. — На случай, если Доктор решит не подчиниться, он переворачивается, навалившись на него всем весом, так что теперь Доктор распростерся на спине. — На этот раз у меня есть план получше.

— О, неужели? — говорит, подняв брови, Доктор, словно принимая вызов.

Мастер ухмыляется.

— Уверен.

Доктор, лежащий на простынях, красив именно так, как и представлял Мастер: кремовая белизна кожи создает великолепный контраст с бледно-розовыми шрамами, с насыщенно-красной головкой члена и такой же красной тканью белья, постепенно темнеющей почти до пурпура вокруг головы, где ее намочила влага с волос. Отстраняясь, Мастер не сводит с него глаз, запоминая открывшуюся картину, и тянется за смазкой, стоящей на тумбочке. Он смазывает гелем пальцы и член, а потом наклоняется ниже и заставляет Доктора раздвинуть ноги, опускаясь между ними на колени.

— Мой план заключается в том, — негромко объясняет он Доктору, — чтобы раскрыть тебя передо мной.

Мастер нежно обводит кончиком пальца его анус, а потом вводит его внутрь до конца, и Доктор со свистом выдыхает. Потом сгибает палец — чтобы Доктор вздрогнул, трепеща ресницами, и бросил:

— Хорошо… Мастер!

— Тс-с-с, — говорит Мастер, добавляя второй палец. Все происходит до боли медленно, член дрожит, но если Доктор действительно так устал, стоит быть поосторожнее, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Он прижимается губами к внутренней поверхности бедра, легонько покусывает плоть. — Когда ты будешь готов, — продолжает Мастер, — и только тогда…

— Сейчас! — говорит Доктор, — сейчас было бы… — он снова выдыхает, когда Мастер разводит пальцы, растягивая его, — очень хорошо!

Хихикая, Мастер убирает руку прочь.

— Когда ты будешь готов, Доктор, — говорит он, закидывая ноги Доктора себе на плечи, — думаю, я… — он понижает голос и входит, — трахну тебя так медленно, насколько мы оба сможем вынести. 

Войдя на всю длину, он замирает и начинает гладить Доктора по груди.

— Тем временем, если желаешь, можешь рассказать, как высоко ценишь то, что я для тебя сделал. Как тебе такой вариант?

— Великолепно, — шепчет Доктор, притягивает Мастера за шею ближе и целует.

— Никаких «мелких изменений»? — вежливо спрашивает Мастер, почти касаясь лица Доктора.

— Нет, Мастер, — выдыхает тот, хотя легко мог бы воспротивиться подобной позе, при которой, без сомнения, давление приходится на болезненное место. Ухмыляясь, Мастер начинает двигаться, и Доктор, опуская голову, добавляет: — Этот вариант… а! — Он прерывается, когда Мастер меняет угол, входя настолько глубоко, насколько может. — Просто великолепен, гениален, еще один гениальный план. О, боже, Мастер, это тоже… нет, твой первоначальный план был блестящим, прекрасным, и, Мастер, о, ты… и план с сонтаранцами, Мастер…

Поток восхвалений все нарастает, и Мастер в награду за это милое выражение благодарности ускоряет движения. И даже тогда Доктор продолжает придерживаться темы и благодарит Мастера за разрешение присутствовать на военном совете Романы, за разрешение отправиться в одиночку, за то, что не пытался связаться с ним в течение трех месяцев, за превосходную — о, Мастер, ты божество, ты… — превосходную работу, которую он провел с войсками Галлифрея, ведь большинство из них выжило, а это и правда невероятно, Мастер, серьезно. И только к самому концу, когда Доктор закрывает глаза, вздрагивая всем телом, восхваления сменяются торопливыми восклицаниями: как ему хорошо, но нужно еще, еще, пожалуйста, и быстрее, потому что нет сил терпеть. Подчиняясь, Мастер крепче сжимает его ноги и в быстром темпе вколачивается в него несколько раз. И вот Доктор кончает, крепко сжимаясь вокруг него. Тогда Мастер кончает и сам, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Доктор делает глубокий вдох и начинает беззвучно смеяться.

— Хороший план. Очень хороший. Думаю, один из лучших твоих планов.

— Благодарю, — отвечает с усмешкой Мастер, потому что Доктор явно смеется не над ним, а из-за кружащего голову наслаждения. Он выходит из Доктора и осторожно укладывает его ноги на постель. 

— Нет, это тебе спасибо. Боже мой, — говорит Доктор, размазывая по животу липкую сперму, — к несчастью, мне, по-видимому, придется снова принять душ перед церемонией.

— Лежи, где лежал, — приказывает Мастер. Он свешивается с края кровати, выуживает из лужи на полу брошенное полотенце и расторопно, умело вытирает и себя, и Доктора. Потом отправляет полотенце в направлении ванной. Пальцы Доктора все еще перепачканы спермой; Мастер берет его за руку и осторожно облизывает каждый.

Улыбаясь, Доктор переворачивается на бок, чтобы удобнее было держать руку.

— Жаль, что ты мне не позволил… — бормочет он, но его перебивает волна психической энергии, которая окатывает Галлифрей каждый прошедший период. Часы на каминной полке звенят шесть раз.

— Линейное время! — стонет Доктор, убирая руку. — Сколько бы я ни оставался здесь, никак не могу привыкнуть. — Оттолкнувшись от постели, он неуверенно выпрямляется. — Давай. Нужно приготовиться, если в семь мы собираемся участвовать в этом действе Романы.

— К счастью, у меня нет подобных намерений, — говорит Мастер и тоже садится — но только для того, чтобы притянуть Доктора к себе и заставить лечь. — Следовательно, нам ничего не нужно делать.

— А, так что ты действительно собирался сделать то, о чем говорил в ангаре, — шепчет Доктор прямо ему в грудь. — Весьма интересно, Мастер, если ты не против, чтобы я это говорил. А мне казалось, твой идеальный вечер — это как раз возможность нарядиться в старательно подобранный костюм, чтобы вся планета приветствовала тебя.

— Действительно. Потому что, боюсь, это будет напоминать затянутую попытку повторить финал первых «Звездных войн». Милая Романа будет великолепна в белом, роботов в честь такого случая особо тщательно отполируют, а меня заставят стоять рядом с тобой, притворяясь гордым и довольным, и все в зале будут понимать: если бы не твоя просьба, я бы с радостью их сжег.

Доктор смеется, вытягивая шею.

— Ты видел «Звездные войны»?

— Разумеется, — холодно отвечает Мастер.

— И как тебе? Понравилось?

— Нет, Доктор, не понравилось. — Мастер поглаживает изгиб его спины и, касаясь синяка, вызывает еще один восхитительный полувздох. — Но мне было плевать и на Уэллса с Диккенсом, и на весь народ Галлифрея. Нравятся они мне или нет — совершенно не главное.

Доктор наклоняется вперед, свободной ладонью обнимает Мастера за подбородок и нежно целует — так же, как и перед отбытием на Шаду. На этот раз Мастер открывает рот — язык Доктора лениво скользит по зубам, — и уже собирается перевернуть того на спину, отвлекая от подобных изысканий, как Доктор отстраняется.

— Что если, — предлагает он с улыбкой, — я собирался разрешить тебе взять меня в церемониальной мантии? Разумеется, после церемонии.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Мастер, не давая себе возможности это обдумать. Выпутавшись из переплетенных конечностей Доктора, он начинает одеваться.

— Хорошо. — Доктор приподнимается на локте, чтобы было лучше видно. — Если ты не идешь на церемонию, то куда собираешься?

— На твоей ТАРДИС к твоему новому летнему домику, — отвечает Мастер, застегивая брюки. Он бросает взгляд на мило растрепанного Доктора, который снова возбужден: ужасно отвлекает! — Туда же отправишься и ты, так что советую надеть обычную одежду, чтобы не бросаться в глаза.

— Церемония не продлится и двух периодов, — отмечает Доктор с демонстративным недовольством и садится. — За последний век я едва заглядывал на Галлифрей, едва виделся с Романой, своим другом, с тех пор, как она вернулась из Е-пространства, и хочу остаться здесь одну ночь. Почему ты ведешь себя так неразумно?

Мастер окидывает мужа покровительственным взглядом, напоминая, с кем тот говорит. Доктор сердито глядит на него.

— Не рекомендую спорить, мой дорогой Доктор, — продолжает Мастер и поднимает брови, — разве что ты снова включил изоморфное управление?

Доктор перестает хмуриться. Мастер ухмыляется и мягко произносит:

— Вполне понятное упущение. Уверен, ты держал в голове множество важных вещей. К несчастью, если ты откажешься отправиться со мной сейчас, мне придется воспользоваться этим вполне понятным упущением, а ты можешь в свое удовольствие провести сколько угодно времени на Галлифрее без меня и твоей ТАРДИС. За войну пришлось списать так много кораблей, что они вряд ли быстро найдут новую, но, думаю, века пролетят — и не заметишь. После всего они смогут сделать тебя даже кастеляном. Ты наверняка найдешь, чем заняться.

Доктор встает.

— Понятно, — говорит он, стаскивая покрывало и обматывая вокруг талии с нецелесообразной застенчивостью. Винно-красная ткань стелется за ним, словно мантия, которую он так и не наденет. Пройдя мимо Мастера, Доктор останавливается у стола и начинает копаться в ящиках.

Мастер с веселой улыбкой глядит на него.

— Если ты ищешь, чем бы меня ударить, поиски лучше начать с оружейного шкафчика.

— Прошу, — устало отвечает Доктор, — не испытывай мое терпение. Так уж вышло, что нет, по крайней мере, не сейчас. — Найдя ручку и лист бумаги, он наклоняется к столу и небрежно выводит слова, придерживая бумагу свободной рукой. — Я просто оставлю Романе записку, объясняющую, что вина за наш весьма грубый побег лежит только на тебе. Я еще пообещал ей, что мы вернемся через неделю забрать твою ТАРДИС и в качестве извинения отвезти ее в Париж позавтракать. Это приемлемо, Мастер?

Мастер ловит его подбородок указательным и большим пальцами и целует. От кого-то другого это могло бы сойти за извинение или признание вины.

— Пиши покороче, — говорит он.

***

И только когда Мастер лежит, обессилев, в летнем домике — в награду за послушание милостиво позволив Доктору отсосать себе, — то вспоминает, насколько мало радости тот получает от больших публичных церемоний. Как, на самом деле, Доктор их ненавидит. Как сбежал с инициации у временной воронки, как пропустил выпуск из Академии, как опоздал на их свадьбу — пришел настолько пьяным, что едва стоял на ногах. Вероятность, что Доктору хотелось побывать на этой церемонии, была примерно той же, что и возможность уговорить его стать соправителем вселенной, каковая — и Мастер до боли точно это знает — равнялась нулю.

С нарастающим ужасом Мастер начинает понимать, насколько совершенным был обман. Власть, которая вроде вернулась к нему, оказалась у Доктора, а этот ублюдок еще имеет нахальство называть Мастера психопатом, желающим все контролировать!

Должно быть, все было тщательно срежиссировано — начиная с момента поцелуя перед всеми повелителями времени. Может, даже раньше. Рассилон великий, может, и церемонии никакой не было! Действительно, это кажется все более вероятным. Слишком многозначительным был обмен между Доктором и Романой. Нет, конечно, он наверняка это знал. И они были заодно. Должно быть, давным-давно это спланировали. Так что Романа знает, как Доктор обвел его вокруг пальца — да что там, наверняка знает и весь Совет.

На миг Мастеру кажется, что он не сумеет этого вынести. Как можно было оказаться таким идиотом? Как он мог поверить в то, что действительно победил? Вероятно, все потому, что он слишком наслаждался победой — но даже зная, что план существовал, Мастер никак не может понять, зачем было его составлять и в чем цель.

Хотя Мастер никогда не признал бы этого вслух, не все его планы оказывались гениальными. Та задумка с Хроносом оказалась ужасно неудачной, но и она бледнела рядом с этим провалом. Насколько можно понять, Доктор злонамеренно дал Мастеру поверить в собственные силы и занялся с ним сексом, отвадив прочь с Галлифрея и ужасной церемонии Романы — если принять на веру, что она вообще имела место. Затем следовал великолепный минет, а сейчас Доктор нагишом заваривает им обоим чай. Даже если целью этого плана было посмеяться потом над его легковерием, выставить его идиотом перед всем советом, то результат довольно слаб. Разве что ничего зловещего за планом не стоит.

Мастер, хмурясь, садится и пытается думать как Доктор. Доктор, который прежде всего печется о добрых делах, который не стал бы нарочно унижать его или пытаться поймать в ловушку — это всего лишь случайные побочные эффекты. Таким образом, план состоял в том, чтобы сделать Мастеру приятное, а сейчас все пошло не так.

Он вспоминает, как губы Доктора шевелились, касаясь его живота, как Доктор улыбался. «Я вознаграждаю тебя». Не «я собираюсь тебя вознаградить», не «я хочу вознаградить», понимает Мастер. Я вознаграждаю. Настоящее время, несовершенный вид.

Итак, вероятно, награда все еще воздается. И это не горячий рот на его члене, это возможность отказать, если захочется. Это власть, которую он ощутил, говоря Доктору, что они не пойдут на церемонию. И Доктор, как всегда, прав: именно власти над ним Мастер всегда жаждал. Проблема в том, что игра окончена, так что выиграть в ней крайне сложно. Очевидно, Доктор решил, что лучше всего — разыграть перед Мастером несколько битв по маленькой, чтобы дать ему победить: в этом есть некое смутное очарование. Но если Доктор будет разыгрывать битвы, Мастер все равно станет побеждать в них, так или иначе. Это совершенно не годится.

Мастер встает и молча идет на кухню. Доктор у столешницы, стоит спиной к двери, — вероятно, ждет, пока чай заварится. Всю стену занимает огромное окно, и лучи заходящего Бетельгейзе, отражаясь от морских волн снаружи и белых поверхностей внутри, заливают кухню ослепительным светом. Мастеру это всегда казалось неподобающим, но красить весь летний домик черным было бы смешно. Теперь же он рад, что оставил стены как есть, потому что в вечернем свете обнаженное тело Доктора, занятого совершенно будничными делами, почти светится, сияет. Все несовершенства, все шрамы и синяки смывает великолепным освещением.

Мастер неслышно подбирается сзади, обвивает руками талию Доктора и нежно прикусывает плечо. В кои-то веки Доктор немного ниже его — так что подобное собственническое объятие становится удобнее для обоих.

— Чай почти готов, — отвечает Доктор, прижимаясь к Мастеру. — Правда, я не смог найти печенье, но…

— Я связался с Романой, — нежно перебивает его Мастер, целуя в скулу. — И, хотя она недовольна, но согласилась перенести церемонию на полтора периода, так что мы сможем на нее попасть.

— Действительно? — спрашивает Доктор, слегка напрягаясь в объятиях. — Менять свое мнение — так непохоже на тебя.

— О, никогда не мог тебе отказать.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Мастер, и я…

— Знаю, Доктор, знаю, но, боюсь, придется поблагодарить меня после. Стоит начать одеваться, если хотим попасть на Галлифрей за двадцать микропериодов. По зрелому размышлению, уверен, мне даже понравится. Мантии, преклонение перед моим гением, изобилие горячих закусок на палочках и — очаровательно! — Романа обещала включить «Имперский марш», когда я войду.

— О, ясно, — говорит Доктор с заметным облегчением, — ты не всерьез.

Мастер хихикает в кудрявые волосы.

— Нет, Доктор, к счастью, всерьез. И поделом тебе, ублюдок-манипулятор.

Смеясь, Доктор поворачивает голову и легко целует Мастера.

— Ну, я учился у лучших. Как там ты говорил? «Они смогут сделать тебя даже кастеляном».

— Никто не заслуживает этого больше, чем ты, — улыбаясь, отвечает Мастер.

— Совершенно верно, но обычно они пытаются сделать меня президентом, — отмечает Доктор, — а, к несчастью, кастелян — это понижение в должности, как думаешь?

— Боюсь, я не уверен, что у тебя хватает лидерских качеств, необходимых для этой должности. Кроме того, от меня не укрылось твое замечание о том, что у Галлифрея уже есть весьма компетентный президент. Пока ты отдыхал на Шаде, мы сильно сблизились, и, боюсь, свергнуть друга будет непростительно грубым поступком.

Доктор смеется.

— Ты подчинишься приказам Романы скорее, чем моим? Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что я поверю этому? — Он осторожно стучит по руке, обвившейся вокруг его талии. — Кажется, наш чай готов.

— Я проигнорирую приказы Романы скорее, чем твои, — поправляет Мастер, игнорируя намек. — Твои приказы я также не стану исполнять, но если хочешь чего-то, стоит только попросить…

— В этом случае…

— …но не сейчас, — заканчивает Мастер, скользнув ладонью по животу Доктора. — Тебе стоит научиться принимать решения, и, — шепчет он Доктору на ухо, начиная ласкать его член, — я буду весьма благодарен, если ты воздержишься и не станешь больше разыгрывать слабость. Скажи, мы действительно сейчас пропускаем церемонию?

— Мастер, чай! — напоминает Доктор, пытаясь вывернуться.

— Доктор.

— Да, насколько я знаю, действительно. А теперь — чай…

— Брось, — говорит Мастер, сжимая хватку на его левом бедре. Несколько движений правой — и Доктор снова возбужден, прерывисто дыша, когда Мастер ускоряет темп и облизывает побледневший след от укуса на плече.

— Но он… стоит на огне, — стонет Доктор. — Мастер!..

— Брось! — любезным тоном повторяет Мастер. — Боюсь, мне придется проработать достаточно гнева, так что чаю придется потерпеть. Потом заваришь еще.

Возможно, это очередная загаданная ему шарада — хотя Мастер полагает, что нет, учитывая почтение Доктора перед тем, что, по сути, является ароматизированной водой, — но на самом деле, даже если Доктор уверен в собственной победе, это не имеет никакого значения. Мастер умеет вести долгую игру. А Доктор в настоящий момент здесь — дрожит и задыхается в руках Мастера, а после того, как он кончает, испачкав белые стены, Мастер тянет его в спальню — прорабатывать гнев.

В кухне остывает чай.


	2. Эпилог. Чем бы нам заняться сегодня?

За последние шесть дней это становится чем-то вроде ритуала. Доктор просыпается в семь — легкие шторы летнего домика не задерживают ни луча утреннего света, — и натягивает на голову такое же тонкое покрывало. Под ним он расталкивает все еще спящего Мастера, пока тот не просыпается, не встает, не делает чай и не приносит его. Тогда Доктор садится, берет чашку, целует Мастера, а потом один из них задает этот вопрос.

По неписаному соглашению они делают это по очереди. Первые четыре дня этот процесс почти не терпит изменений (разве что поза), но на пятый Доктор разрывает круг, предложив: «Давай посмотрим все хорошие фильмы «Звездных войн» и заодно займемся сексом». По ряду нелестных замечаний об эвоках он понимает, что Мастер слегка расстроен изменениями в расписании, и использует шестой день, предложив «шахматный турнир на сексуальное желание». В результате шестой день Доктор проводит, то проигрывая в шахматы, то облизывая части тела Мастера.

На седьмой день, пока Доктор прихлебывает утренний «Эрл Грей», Мастер, исполняя свою часть ритуала, спрашивает:

— Итак, Доктор, чем бы нам заняться сегодня?

Прежде чем ответить, Доктор набирает полный рот чая и задумчиво перекатывает от щеки к щеке.

— Ну, нам стоит вернуться за Галлифрей забрать твою ТАРДИС.

После короткой паузы Мастер требовательно уточняет:

— И?

— И тогда придется повести Роману в ресторан, — отвечает Доктор, — если она не слишком занята. У них ведь только закончилась война, не так ли? Наверняка у нее полно очень важных и очень дурацких дел, от помощи в которых нам, вероятнее всего, придется уклониться, а потом… не знаю, может, отправимся в оперу?

— Оперу? — повторяет Мастер.

— А я думал, тебе нравится опера, — задетый, сказал Доктор. — Как насчет «Мадам Баттерфляй»? Тебе не кажется, что мы скоро мхом здесь порастем? Мне — да.

Но Мастер достаточно благоразумен, чтобы распознать ловушку. Он всего лишь улыбается и целует Доктора в лоб.

— Сегодня мы сделаем все, что пожелаешь, — отвечает он и уходит принять душ.

Часом позже они прибывают на Галлифрей. Планета выглядит получше, хотя бы потому, что люди, встреченные в коридорах, улыбаются, а в небе — ни единого далека. В какую-то минуту Доктор замечает координатора НРУ Нарвина, целенаправленно шагающего по коридору, и затаскивает Мастера в нишу, чтобы их не заметили, но в целом до кабинета Романы они добираются без приключений.

— О, конечно, заходи, Доктор! — отвечает Романа, услышав громкий стук.

— Весьма впечатляюще, — говорит Доктор, открывая дверь.

— Все остальные на планете заметили бы огромный знак «Не беспокоить» снаружи. — Романа даже не поднимает взгляда от кипы бумаг перед ней. — Кроме того, это прислали Мастеру утром.

Она указывает влево, где у стола, за которым они недавно обсуждали будущее вселенной и ели забавное разноцветное печенье, стоит высокая каменная колонна, совершенно неуместно выглядящая рядом с ним.

Когда Мастер не бежит немедленно восстанавливать свое право собственности, Доктор говорит:

— Иди. Уверен, несколько периодов мы с Романой отлично обойдемся без дуэньи.

Мастер криво глядит на него, но без лишних слов исчезает в корабле: в конце концов, сегодня день Доктора.

— Париж? — спрашивает Доктор, устраиваясь на краю стола. — Ты, я, Мастер, много вина. Будет чудесно. Почти как в старые времена, только мой муж, слегка психопат, будет не следить за нами из ТАРДИС, а сидеть за одним столом.

— Война только закончилась, — напоминает Романа. — У меня полно дел…

— Каких? — уточняет Доктор, словно предположение о делах, которыми может быть занят президент Галлифрея, совершенно абсурдно. — Бумажных? К-9 может сделать их за тебя, верно, К-9? К-9? Ты где?

— Хозяин? — щебечет собачка.

Наклоняясь к нему, Доктор серьезно произносит:

— К-9, мадам президент должна отправиться в Париж, на одно очень важное задание. Можешь заполнить их для нее?

Он смахивает огромную стопку бумаг на пол, прямо перед К-9.

— Ответ отрицательный, хозяин…

— Конечно, не можешь, — ласково отвечает Доктор, — ведь у тебя нет ручки. Вот, держи. — Он прикладывает ручку к его металлическому боку.

— Ручка не совместима с основными системами! — возражает К-9, но Доктор уже на полпути к ТАРДИС Мастера.

— Ты отправляешься в Париж, — говорит он Романе, которая глядит на него с безнадежной улыбкой. — У тебя десять микропериодов, чтобы надеть что-то с воротником поменьше. Вернусь через минуту.

— Слегка психопат? — спрашивает Мастер, когда дверь за Доктором закрывается.

— Естественно, ты следил, — отвечает Доктор. — Как она? ТАРДИС, не Романа, которая отправляется в Париж — на случай, если ты пропустил остальное.

Мастер подхватывает пучки проводов, по виду кажущиеся частью системы зажигания, и втыкает их обратно в консоль.

— Разумеется, они устроили здесь совершенный бардак, но, по-моему, все поддается ремонту.

— Рад слышать, — говорит Доктор и прижимает его к консоли. За последнюю неделю он восстановил умение заставить Мастера кончить так быстро — или так медленно, — как требовалось. Через пять микропериодов Доктор улыбается и вытирает с ладоней сперму большим белым платком.

— Этого не было в расписании, — лениво замечает Мастер.

— Думаю, пора нам встряхнуться. Мы же не хотим порасти мхом?

— Только не говори, что вы только что занимались сексом прямо в моем кабинете, — говорит Романа, когда они появляются. В ответ на их юношеские забавы она выбрала черный костюм и белую рубашку, похожие больше на школьную форму. Заметно не хватало соломенной шляпки, но ведь и приснопамятный шарф тоже отсутствовал.

Мастер хмурится.

— Почему ты так решила, дорогая?

— Весьма тонким намеком послужило то, как непристойно подмигнул мне Доктор, — со вздохом отвечает Романа. — Вы оба ужасны. С Нарвином у меня не бывало таких проблем.

— Потому он и не приглашал тебя на обед, — просияв, Доктор хватает ее за руку, — зато смутьяны — да. Жди нас, Париж!

— Отлично, но вести буду я, — твердо отвечает Романа, и под печальные протесты К-9 они закрывают дверь.


End file.
